Tea Leaves
by LittlePlume
Summary: (OS) Un matin comme les autres au Terrier, où Victoire lit l'avenir de Scorpius dans des feuilles de thé, où Albus est hilare, et où Rose n'est pas encore réveillée.
**Tea Leaves**

* * *

— La ferme, grommela Scorpius en rougissant imperceptiblement, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'aggraver l'hilarité de son meilleur ami, assis à côté de lui.

Albus secoua la tête et échangea un regard complice avec Teddy avant de croiser le regard impérieux de Victoire. Il se ressaisit aussitôt, bien que l'ombre d'un rire continuait de danser dans ses iris émeraude.

— Ne fais pas attention à lui, Scorpius, fit Victoire en lui adressant un sourire qui en aurait envouté plus d'un mais qui avait cessé de produire ses effets sur le jeune homme lorsqu'il était entré en cinquième année et que… enfin bref, lorsqu'il était entré en cinquième année.

Scorpius enroula ses doigts autour de sa tasse de thé et la vida d'une traite, sous le regard amusé d'Albus qui levait désormais les yeux au ciel. Il la reposa précautionneusement sur la table et Victoire s'empressa de la faire glisser vers elle avec un sourire extatique.

— Mmmmh, fit-elle songeusement en enroulant ses deux mains autour de la petite tasse en porcelaine.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils et observa la jeune femme avec un regard perplexe

— Attends, tu peux réellement voir quelque chose là-dedans ? Demanda-t-il sans parvenir à dissimuler son scepticisme.

Pour toute réponse, Victoire lui adressa un regard noir avant de reporter toute son attention sur les feuilles de thé au fond de la tasse de Scorpius et Teddy secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

— Intéressant, murmura la jeune femme en faisant tourner trois fois de suite la tasse dans ses mains. Très intéressant…

— Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? Demanda aussitôt Scorpius en se penchant en avant. Albus, la ferme, ajouta-t-il presqu'aussitôt à l'attention de son meilleur ami qui referma aussitôt la bouche avant d'éclater de rire et d'enfouir son visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

— Eh bien… tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, commença Victoire sans détacher son regard du fond de la tasse de Scorpius.

— Ça j'aurais pu lui dire, fit Albus en repartant dans un grand rire.

Cette fois Scorpius enfonça sans ménagement son coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami qui étouffa un juron.

Victoire reposa la tasse de Scorpius devant elle et observa le jeune homme avec intérêt.

— Rien n'est certain, reprit-elle d'une voix calme. Tout indique que tu devras faire un choix — plusieurs, à vrai dire—, dans l'espoir de conquérir les sentiments de celle que tu convoites…

— Je ne convoite personne, se renfrogna Scorpius en marmonnant dans sa barbe avant de croiser obstinément les bras su sa poitrine.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel mais pour une fois, ne se fatigua pas à faire la moindre remarque devant la mauvaise foi de son meilleur ami. Victoire, quant à elle, reprit comme si elle n'avait pas souffert de la moindre interruption ;

— Ce sera à toi de décider si toutes ces épreuves en valent la peine.

— Epreuves ? Grimaça Scorpius.

Albus laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique ;

— Parce que tu crois peut-être que Rose va soudainement de tomber dans les bras alors que…

— Personne n'a jamais parlé de Rose, répliqua froidement Scorpius en tournant un regard meurtrier vers son meilleur ami qui ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir plus que ça.

— Au temps pour moi, s'excusa ce dernier sans paraître désolé le moins du monde.

— En fait si, intervint Victoire en s'emparant à nouveau de la tasse de Scorpius qu'elle retourna pour lui montrer les feuilles de thé qui s'y étaient agglutinées. Tu vois cette forme au milieu, c'est une…

— Une rose, souffla Scorpius en clignant des yeux, un léger fard colorant soudainement ses joues.

— Merlin, soupira Albus en secouant silencieusement la tête à côté de lui. On n'est pas dans la…

— Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? Bredouilla une voix ensommeillée dans leur dos.

Rose Weasley, à moitié endormie, se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, dans son pyjama rayé et son épais pull en laine tricoté par sa grand-mère. Quatre paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur elle, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit finalement les siens, c'est le regard métallique de Scorpius Malefoy qu'elle croisa en premier et elle fronça les sourcils, une grimace étirant peu à peu les traits de son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que fais là ? Marmonna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur ; Je croyais que tu ne devais pas arriver avant le 24 ?

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Victoire fut plus rapide

— Comme je le disais, Scorpius, les feuilles de thé ne mentent jamais.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Albus qui éclata à nouveau de rire sous le regard meurtrier de son meilleur ami et perplexe de Rose qui décida que dix heures, c'était vraiment trop tôt pour être debout, avant de partir se recoucher.

* * *

 **Note** : Hééééé ! Bonjour à tous !  
Bien, comme apparemment avoir **Marie Lapiz** chez moi me motive à écrire (même peu), je vais l'accueillir plus souvent...  
Cet OS, comme toujours, c'est trois fois rien ; c'est juste pour vous faire patienter et pour me détendre trois secondes et demie avant de replonger dans mes révisions et mes partiels.

Je vous dis à très bientôt avec une vraie nouvelle histoire.  
( _Et je promets de répondre à vos reviews dans peu de temps!_ )

Bonne fin de journée à tous et bon courage à tous ceux qui passent des examens, que ce soit le bac, ou des partiels de fin d'année, ou des concours ou... bref. À tous ceux qui comme moi, sont dans le pétrin (pour rester polie).

 _Little Plume_


End file.
